Peace, Love, and Quidditch
by Ky-lassassin
Summary: A series of seventy-five oneshots based on seventy-five different prompts, each depicting a scene in the lives of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. For the Aboard the Love Boat Challenge. — OliverKatie.
1. Quidditch

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

::**Quidditch**::

It was a cold, windy autumn day; the leaves were just turning scarlet and gold and orange outside on the castle grounds. The conditions, while not ideal for Quidditch, had been fairly good, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was getting ready to face Ravenclaw in the first match of the season.

A particularly strong gust of wind blew past as Katie and her friend, Leanne, whom she had met on the train, entered the Quidditch pitch. They had only been First Years back then, scanning the crowd and looking for a couple of empty seats. Finally, Leanne pointed to an area and grabbed her friend's arm, pulling Katie through the throngs of people to a spot in the bleachers. They sat down, relieved, and waited for the match to start.

Quidditch had always been Katie's favorite sport. Something had always drawn her to it: the feeling of the wind in her hair, the thrill of approaching the three great hoops, the adrenaline rush she got when she was about to intercept the Quaffle from an opponent. She had, after all, been riding around on a toy broomstick since she could walk, and she planned to try out for her House's team next year.

"Oh, they're starting!" Leanne exclaimed, nudging Katie's arm. She glanced up in time to see all the players rise into the air. As the Keepers moved into place, the game began, punctuated by a sharp whistle blow from Madam Hooch.

As Katie watched the game, she found her light brown eyes resting on a single person: the Gryffindor team's Keeper. He was by far the most interesting of all the players, and not all that bad-looking, either: slightly windswept brown hair that she could tell would be soft to the touch and dark, slightly-brooding eyes. But it was more than just his looks; the Keeper radiated a certain intensity that nobody else on the team has. Ambition, willpower, drive…he was a serious Quidditch player. Katie had only seen intensity like this when watching professional Quidditch.

"What's _his_ name?" she asked Leanne curiously, pointing in the direction of the Keeper. She should know. After all, Leanne knew many more people than Katie did…

"Who, the Keeper?" Leanne asked. "That's Oliver Wood, a Fourth Year."

Katie nodded silently, but she was already drowning in her own thoughts. A Fourth Year was much too old for her, she decided. After all, in four years she would only be in her fifth year, and he would be long gone.

Still, she couldn't help but notice the easy grace he used when moving between the three hoops, the confidence he showed when he rode. And then she realized that there was another reason why Quidditch was her favorite sport in the world.

* * *

_My first submission for the "Aboard the Love Boat Challenge", to participate, see my profile. I hope you liked it! Please, please click the purpley-blue button and leave a review!_


	2. Stairs

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

::**stairs**::

It was two days after the match, and Katie Bell could not stop thinking about a particular boy on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

It didn't help that she hadn't seen him since; if Leanne hadn't been able to identify him, she would maybe have believed that he was only a figment of her imagination.

As she raced up the stairs with Leanne to get to Transfiguration class, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had just made him up…

THUNK! A sound behind her made her stop and turn, looking back. Mary-Anne Mason, a clumsy Hufflepuff in her own year, had tripped over one of the stairs and dropped the stack of books she was carrying.

"Oh…" she wailed. Katie moved to help her but then stopped; Oliver Wood had appeared seemingly out of thin air and was already picking textbooks up off the stairs.

"Here," he said kindly, handing Mary-Anne her books.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, embarrassed. Her face flushed red.

Katie smiled to herself as she watched the exchange. _He exists,_ she thought triumphantly, _and he's really nice, too!_

"Katie?" Leanne poked her arm, snapping Katie out of her thoughts. "Come on, we'll be late, and I don't want McGonagall taking off House points for tardiness."

"Huh? Oh, yes, right, then." Katie nodded, trailing dutifully after her friend. She couldn't, however, refrain from looking back and catching a glimpse of Oliver as he continued on his was down the stairs and out of her sight.

* * *

_I probably won't be going in chronological order for the entire fic, but the first few chapters will be, most likely. Please, please leave a review! As said by Cassie (Cassandra's Cross) "Reviews are the only payment fanfiction authors recieve. Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way."_


	3. Pumpkin Juice

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

::**pumpkin juice**::

The first time Katie Bell spoke to Oliver Wood, she could have sworn her heart had stopped.

It was at the Gryffindor table during breakfast; she and Leanne had crammed themselves into a once-vacant spot on the bench and began to heap sausages and eggs onto their plates.

Katie, who was suddenly very aware of a certain Oliver Wood after watching the Quidditch match about a week ago, felt her heart pound when she looked across the table and saw him sitting across from her. Her first thought was _'Merlin, I'm actually sitting across from Oliver Wood!' _which was quickly followed by _'Please, please don't let me do something stupid or embarrassing like spit eggs out at him…'_

So she ate quietly and carefully, chewing with her mouth closed and not speaking at all until she had finished with each mouthful.

"…thinking of dying my hair red," Leanne was saying, holding a lock of her hair, "but I just don't know. Do y'think it'd be too…obnoxious?"

Katie shrugged noncommittally, looking down at her plate. Small, ladylike bites…

"Excuse me?" She looked up, realising – with a jolt nervousness and pleasure – that Oliver Wood was talking. To _her_. "Could you please pass the pumpkin juice?"

"Oh, sure," she managed to say, reaching for the jug of juice and successfully passing it to him without, say, dipping her sleeve in the jam or dropping the nearly-full jug.

He gave her a slight smile as he took the juice from her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, barely audible over the chatter of her peers.

She knew it wasn't much. He had only asked for the juice, after all. She wasn't going to read anything more into it. She wasn't going to get her hopes up.

…But the whole day, she couldn't stop thinking about that small smile he gave her, the warmth radiating from his skin, and the fact that his fingertips just grazed hers ever-so-slightly when he took the pumpkin juice from her.

* * *

_I find it horribly rude and slightly odd when people add stories to alert/favorite without reviewing. If you're near the button, why not? It would make my day if you (yes, YOU!) would leave a few words commenting about the story. Constructive critism is appreciated._


	4. Wingardium Leviosa

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

::_**Wingardium Leviosa**_::

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

In the Gryffindor Common Room, First Year Katie Bell was trying desperately to practice what she had been taught in Charms class that day. She was also, embarrassingly enough, failing miserably.

Oliver Wood, meanwhile, had been watching her for quite some time. He smiled amusedly as her face scrunched up in concentration. She was doing it all wrong: the wand motion, the intonation…He sighed as she made another failed attempt to make the item – a hairclip – to levitate.

Finally, taking pity on her, Oliver got up from his seat and walked over to where she was sitting on the sofa.

"It's more like this," he explained, brandishing his wand (hawthorn and phoenix feather, precisely twelve inches long). "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The hairclip, stationary on the table, rose easily into the air, drifting back and forth while he moved his wand.

"I thought I'd been doing that," Katie answered demurely. "I'm Katie Bell, by the way."

"Oliver Wood," he replied, smiling at her. Upon closer inspection, Katie was really cute; she even had a faint sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose. "You have to make the 'gar' part nice and long," he added, "and it's more of a swish-and-flick motion rather than a jab."

"Like this?" Katie asked, waving her wand.

"That's better," Oliver said carefully; it still looked like a poke to him. "But it's even more…" He placed his hand over hers and guided her wand gently, showing her how to do it. "Like that. Exactly."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" She cried, trying her hardest to remember all of Oliver's tips: swish and flick, make the 'gar' nice and long…

The hairclip rose into the air once more, like a puppet with its strings attached to Katie's wand; she jabbed forward and the clip zoomed ahead quickly.

"Careful," Oliver reminded her.

She nodded, pulling the object back towards them. "_Nox_," she said steadily, and it fell back down to the table with a clatter. "Thank you!"

"Sure." He stood up, amused. She looked absolutely thrilled to have finally learned such a basic spell.

"Bye," she said, waving as he walked away.

Oliver looked back and grinned at her. "See you around, Katie Bell."

As he walked back to the Boys' Dormitory, just thinking of her made him smile. There was no doubt in his mind that she was pretty: freckles, light brown eyes, long, chestnut-coloured hair, and then, of course, a really sweet demeanor. Too bad she was only a First Year…

* * *

_Hmm. More centered on Oliver, this time. Love it? Hate it?_

_Oh, and you and I both know that Katie was just thrilled that she had her first "real" conversation with Oliver. _

_Okay, since I'm soooo wonderfully nice (yes, I can see you scoffing at that), I'll let you guys choose which prompt (or, which chapter) comes next: **rain** or **cheating**?_

_Pleeeeease leave a review! Constructive critism is always appreciated._


	5. Rain

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

::**rain**::

"Oh…" Katie Bell sighed dreamily, looking up into the sky, "the snow is so pretty, isn't it?"

"If you say so," her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, answered, shrugging indifferently.

It was a quiet, snowy weekend in December, and the couple was taking a lazy stroll through Hogsmeade for nostalgia's sake. The war was finally over; Oliver was now twenty-two and Katie was eighteen.

"Why?" She frowned. "You don't like the snow?"

"I prefer the rain," Oliver replied, "but it doesn't really bother me either way."

"The _rain_?" Katie repeated incredulously. "How can you like the _rain_?"

"It's just…nice," he said hesitatingly.

"No. The snow is nice," Katie said matter-of-factly. "Rain is just…icky." They stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded, and he held the door open over her head.

They ordered their drinks (Firewhiskey for Oliver, Gillywater for Katie) and sat down. The place was uncharacteristically empty and quiet; people would want to stay in because of the snow, Oliver figured.

"The rain," Katie echoed, shaking her head. "I just don't get you."

"Rain gives life," Oliver argued.

"It also floods, drowns, and washes away whole cities."

"Snow blocks doors and causes accidents and takes up space."

Their drinks arrived. Katie sipped hers and then said, "But at least snow is pretty. There are snowball fights and snow angels and forts and snowmen. I don't see people going out in the rain, do you?"

"There's no-one out in the snow either!" Oliver sighed in exasperation. They both glanced outside, proving his point; the area was deserted.

Katie let out a huff of indignation and relaxed into her seat. "Well, how is Puddlemere doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty good; one of our Beaters got injured and might be out for the season, depends on what the Healers can do for him…"

The conversation stayed light and fun after that, with neither or them bringing up the weather. Finally, as they had both finished their drinks, Katie stood and grabbed her cloak from the back of her chair.

"Oh!" Rosmerta was hurrying towards them. "It's such a mess out there! You two should stay awhile!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to the window, where rain was pelting furiously. Neither Katie nor Oliver had realised that the snow had indeed changed to rain, creating slush and puddles to form on the ground.

"See? Now look what you've done!" Katie cried, dismayed. Oliver looked affronted.

"What I've done?" he repeated. "Katie, love, I don't control the weather. I just admire it."

She sighed, flopping back into her chair. "Well, I guess there's no point in going now," she muttered. Oliver followed suit.

"Bloody rain," she added, casting a dark look out the window. Oliver just laughed, and they both watched the rain fall.

* * *

_Sorry to everyone who wanted **cheating**; **rain** won out in the end. **Cheating** will come eventually, though._

_Just a bit of shameless self-advertising: I've posted a story called "His Butterfly" for the Reviews Lounge Valentine's Day project. It's about Cho and that Muggle she supposedly marries._

_Anyway, for the next chapter: **black gloves **or **exclusive**?_

_Huggles to all the reviewers and dirty looks to those who read without reviewing..._


	6. Black Gloves

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

:**black gloves**:

"Happy birthday!" Katie Wood entered the kitchen of her house cheerfully, where her husband sat drinking coffee.

"Thank you, love," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek. Then, noticing the gift-wrapped package in her hands, he sighed. "I told you not to get me anything."

"And I told you I'd hear nothing of it," she responded, sitting down across from him. She placed the gift on the table and pushed it towards him. "Go on, open it."

Oliver sighed again and drained his mug of its contents, while Katie flicked her wand in the general direction of the cooking area, causing the pots and pans and cutlery to spring to life.

"Must I?"

His wife smiled angelically. "Yes."

Grudgingly, Oliver took the box-shaped present and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a pair of high-quality black Keeper's gloves.

Katie bounced in her seat excitedly. "Do you like them?" she asked, looking past his head to make sure their breakfast was cooking smoothly.

"Yes, Katie, they're wonderful. Thank you," he answered vaguely, pulling the gloves on and flexing his fingers.

She wasn't satisfied. "What's wrong with them?"

Oliver looked surprised. "Nothing's wrong with them. They're fine."

Katie frowned, watching the eggs and bacon neatly pile themselves onto two plates. "You have that look in your eyes. Something's wrong."

"It's just…" he hesitated, "well, Puddlemere's team colours are red and white."

"And?" she prompted. The plates of food arrived at the table in front of them, along with two glasses and a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Well," he shifted uncomfortably, "it's just that, how odd would it look if the entire Puddlemere United team was dressed in red and white, and I was there with black gloves?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You needed those gloves. Your red ones have holes in them." It was true; Oliver had had his old Keeper gloves since his Hogwarts days, and lately they had been looking patched and worn.

She scooped up a pile of scrambled eggs with her fork. "You need them," she repeated.

"Fine, I'll wear them next time," he agreed, "and then you'll see how silly they look with the rest of the outfit."

* * *

She was there at his next Quidditch match (she was there for all of them, actually), and, just like he promised, Oliver was wearing his brand-new black gloves. Katie smiled to herself as she watched; it did look rather ridiculous, contrasting with his red and white robes. She made a mental note to exchange them for white gloves the next time she went to Diagon Alley.

* * *

_Oh, Oliver, being a narcissist... Hope you liked it, and please review with what you thought!_

_Next we're pitting **cheating** against **exclusive**, if only for the reason that I've got them both typed up and I'd like to post them..._

_**Exclusive** brings us back to the schooldays of Katie and Oliver, but **cheating **shows what their future holds..._


	7. Cheating

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

:**cheating**:

Katie Bell stared at her reflection in the mirror of the Sweetwater All-Stars' changing room and wondered if she would ever stop being nervous before a Quidditch match.

Probably not, she decided. After all, she'd had pre-game butterflies before almost every match she had ever played, including those back in Hogwarts. But they never seemed to affect her playing; if anything, she was so used to them that _not_ having that familiar nervousness would cause her to worry and most likely throw the match.

Today they were playing the Quiberion Quafflepunchers, whom Puddlemere United had played last week. Oliver's advice was simple: they played dirty, so remember to keep an eye out for the beaters. He didn't want to tell her much else (they _were_ on opposing teams, after all), but Katie was touched nonetheless that her boyfriend cared so deeply about her.

"Katie?" Samantha Hill, the team's Seeker, poked her head into the room. "Come on, we're starting soon."

Katie took one last deep, shuddering breath and then followed her teammate out onto the pitch.

* * *

As soon as she had risen off the ground, the butterflies in her stomach evaporated. She could hear Oliver yelling through the noise of the crowd. Glancing into the stands, she saw him sitting in the row nearest to the pitch, perfectly positioned to critique her game. Most women hated criticism, but that was just another reason why she loved him so much: He was never afraid to tell her the brutal, honest truth. When it was about Quidditch, at least.

The game started, and she flew after the Quaffle, which had already gotten into the possession of one of Quiberion's players. Narrowly dodging a Bludger, Katie ducked and swerved around their Seeker while half-listening to the commentary. It was a skill she had picked up early on in her days playing Quidditch for Gryffindor, listening to Lee Jordan try to convince Angelina to go out with him.

She scanned the pitch, looking for a glimpse of the scarlet ball. Finally, she found it; the Quiberion Quafflepuncher was getting ready to throw it to his teammate. Katie bent down, level with the broom, and zoomed towards the unsuspecting receiver. She was close, close enough to reach out and snatch the Quaffle out of the air when –

Oof! Katie was knocked to her right by an oncoming player; Quiberion's Beater had deliberately flown into her, ramming her away from the Quaffle. There was a series of boos from the crowd, resulting in a whistle blow from the referee. "Cheating!" she could hear Oliver distinctly yelling to the ref. "That's a foul! That's cheating!"

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked, flying next to her. Katie winced; her entire left side hurt.

"I'll survive," she said, grimacing.

"Oh, ha. Look," Samantha said, pointing off to the edge of the pitch, where Oliver was arguing furiously with the referee.

The commentator didn't miss a beat. "Oliver Wood from Puddlemere United is now arguing furiously with the referee, ladies and gentlemen!" he announced gleefully. "Guess he wasn't too keen on his girlfriend getting blatched – oh wait, you do know that he's dating Katie Bell, right?" Katie scowled in the direction of the announcer. _I'll bet this is the highlight of your career, you lowlife toerag, _she thought angrily.

Katie watched the argument, unconsciously rubbing her left arm, which was turning an angry shade of red. Her boyfriend was gesticulating animatedly, while the ref continued to shake his head. As the hand gestures became wilder, the ref threw up his hands in frustration and then returned to the pitch.

"Foul to the Quiberion Quafflepunchers! Penalty shot to Katie Bell of the Sweetwater All-Stars!" he announced, which got a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Katie looked over at Oliver and their eyes met briefly; in that second, she saw his once angry eyes soften. Flying over to take the Quaffle from the referee, she smiled to herself at the thought of Oliver fighting for her penalty shot. The Quafflepunchers could cheat like that as much as they wanted if it meant that Oliver would always defend her like that.

She took the vibrant red ball from the referee and got into position. But she wouldn't miss. She couldn't.

* * *

_Hee hee! I didn't make up these Quidditch teams – the Quiberion Quafflepunchers and the Sweetwater All-Stars are both found in "Quidditch Through the Ages" (at least, according to Wikipedia). And "blatching" is a real term too – it means "flying with the intent to collide" and it's not allowed in Quidditch matches._

_So, like it? Hate it? Think something could be better? Tell it in a review:)_

_There was a tie, so I just decided to post this one, since it was already finished. Please review!_


	8. Exclusive

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

:**exclusive**:

This was it. Today was the day.

For a full year, Katie Bell had watched enviously as the Gryffindor Quidditch team talked amongst themselves and whispered to each other. They sat together sometimes, but not always, though they were a tight-knit group. Exclusive, one could say.

Everyone knew who they were. It wasn't as if they were famous, but they were known because of their position on the team. Oliver Wood, Keeper. Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Chasers. Fred and George Weasley, Beaters. (But everyone knew them anyway, being infamous pranksters.)

And today was the day of the Gryffindor House Quidditch tryouts. Katie was trying out for Chaser, her favourite position to play. She was confident that she had the skills needed to make the team – providing her nerves didn't get in the way, of course.

It didn't help at all that Oliver Wood was the captain of the team. Coupled with the fact that he was also the Keeper – thus, Katie would be trying to get past him – made it possibly the most nerve-racking tryout of her life (though those neighbourhood Quidditch teams for seven-year-olds hardly counted).

* * *

During the tryouts, Katie's nerves were anything but calm. At Oliver's command, they had flown a few warm-up laps, eliminating those who could not fly well or at all. The tryouts this year were for a new Chaser, since one of last year's team had graduated.

Katie was up last, watching the competition until the sky turned pink and orange and purple. When Oliver finally called for her (and her already-queasy stomach did a flip upon hearing her name on his lips), she grabbed her broom and walked down to the pitch, holding her head high.

Each potential Chaser had six shots to get the Quaffle past Oliver. Most had barely gotten two; the best (so far) of the group had managed to score three times.

"You know what to do?" Oliver asked, touching the ground, and Katie nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Great. Then here you go." He tossed the Quaffle at her – a bit harder than she expected – and she caught it with a slight "oomph".

Both mounted their brooms, and Katie took one last breath, trying to calm herself. She clutched her broom handle in one hand and threw the scarlet Quaffle with her other. It was a weak throw, she knew, and, as predicted, he blocked it easily. He tossed the ball back to her – she was prepared this time – and she caught it with ease.

_Which hoop? Left? Right? _With a split-second decision, Katie faked a move towards the left hoop – Oliver fell for it – and then darted to the opposite side. He saw her, but it was too late; Katie had already scored.

After that, it felt like the tryouts had really started. Katie managed to score twice more before Oliver caught the Quaffle. She had one last shot; if she made it, she would be on the team. If not, well, they would either pit her against the other potential Chaser or simply pick whoever they liked better. And she was _not_ leaving that up to chance.

Katie squeezed the Quaffle tightly, her eyes meeting Oliver's. He grinned at her, as if to say, "Ready?" She inhaled sharply, tasting the freshness of the outdoors. She knew what to do.

She flew above him, pointing the tip of her broom so that she could look down. Oliver's eyes danced, challenging her, teasing her. (Or perhaps it was just a trick of the light?) She took her time, pretending to ponder her choices, flying left, then right, then back to her left, with Oliver's eyes never leaving her. She flew once more to her right – he followed her – and quickly, she dropped down and darted to the left, tossing the Quaffle. Oliver reached his gloved hand out, but it was too late; the crimson Quaffle flew just past his fingertips and into the hoop.

A cheer erupted from the rest of the team as Katie exhaled, relieved. Her heart was thundering in her chest: She had made it! She had made it, and – oh, Merlin, Oliver Wood was flying up to her.

"Katie Bell," he greeted, taking his hand and shaking it with both of his, "welcome to the team."

She grinned. She was actually in! And better yet, she would get to see Oliver Wood _all the time_! She dismounted and followed her new teammates – her _teammates_ – back into the locker room, thinking about how lucky she was. Very lucky indeed…

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates; I've been sick for the past week or so. I'm sure I messed something up with the Quidditch, since I didn't know whether Harry got the Seeker position before or after the tryouts (though I would imagine before); I didn't have the first book on hand. Feel free to correct me in a review!_

_Also, I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewer Kayelah for pointing out that the Sweetwater All Stars is a Texan team, and that the Quiberion Quafflepunchers are from France. We could pretend that it was the Quidditch World Cup, I suppose, but I don't know why Katie would be playing for a Texan team...oh well._

_The next chapter is either **pink**, which is pretty much a fluffy chapter, or **portrait**, which is a bit angsty. You can vote if you like, but I might just go with whichever comes out easiest. Thank you all for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!_


	9. Twirl

_Peace_, **Love**, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

:**twirl**:

Katie Bell, at age fourteen, was absolutely smitten.

But really, how could she help it? Oliver was perfect: witty and charming and cute and smart and absolutely _fascinating_. Not to mention the fact that he was the best Keeper in the entire school; she knew he would go on to play for England after he left Hogwarts. He was also funny and honest and –

_And flirting with Alicia?_

Sure enough, Alicia Spinnet was sitting next to Oliver on the one of the sofas in the common room. Katie, curled up in an armchair, craned her neck to watch them. Alicia twirled her angel-blond hair around her finger, leaning in to look at something that Oliver was showing her. She murmured something to him – what it was, Katie couldn't hear – and she watched him smile, a smile that melted her heart and broke it at the same time because _she_ wanted to be the one to make him look at her like that.

Transfixed, she saw Alicia give Oliver a little shove – playfully, of course – and he grinned at her again, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth. He said something to her, causing Alicia to burst out in a loud laugh. Oliver reprimanded her, and she immediately stopped, attempting to stifle her laughter but failing miserably.

Katie slouched against the back of her chair. _Were they together yet? Did Alicia fancy him? And more importantly, _did he fancy her?

She turned back again to watch them – not spying, she told herself, just observing – and saw Alicia twirling her hair again in a way that would've made Katie look dumb but made Alicia look sophisticated and interesting. The brunette watched enviously as Alicia flirted – her friend, Alicia…

They had gotten to know each other over the past three years through Quidditch, and, along with Angelina, had become close friends. Katie knew that Angelica fancied Fred Weasley and that Alicia…well, Alicia hadn't said anything on the matter, and Katie certainly wasn't going to admit that she fancied Oliver Wood – not even Leanne knew that.

Alicia giggled again and placed her hand on Oliver's arm, and it was then, for some inexplicable reason, that Katie knew: Alicia fancied Oliver. _Her_ Oliver.

It was like watching a Muggle horror film: She didn't _want_ to watch, but she simply couldn't tear her eyes away. Heart sinking, she felt it in the pit of her stomach, the awful truth that, no matter how hard she wished it wouldn't, would almost inevitably happen:

It would not be long before they began going out.

* * *

_There was a hint of Fred/Angelina because it actually WAS canon (at least, for a while). I wasn't sure if the British say "horrour" instead of "horror," so I played it safe and spelled it the American way. If anyone could correct that – along with any other possible grammatical errors – that would be great. _

_Excuse my horrible usage of the prompt. And sorry that this was neither "pink" nor "portrait."_

_And if I have any readers left out there (since I haven't updated in so long), I would love it if you reviewed! _


End file.
